Dinner Seminar Ala One Piece
by Mayoraistoushirou
Summary: Gimana kalo Luffy dkk ikut Dinner Seminar? RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Oda-chan *BUAGH* Err... Maksudku Oda-sensei

Random : One Piece

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo

...Happy Reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Seminar Ala One Piece<strong>

Karangan Raissa The Author Geje's

.

Hari ini Hari Sabtu. Para anggota perkumpulan Mugiwara di perguruan Institut Teknologi Ohara ( kita singkat ITO) akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang spesial. Tempat yang akan dihadiri oleh orang-orang spesial dari berbagai perguruan jurusan farmasi. Yaitu.. DINNER SEMINAR SE-INTERNASIONAL yang akan diadakan oleh perguruan ITO jurusan farmasi di hotel paling terkemuka seantero One Piece, Vacation Inn.

.

**Kediaman Monkey D., Sabtu 06.00 pm**

"Ayo, teman-teman! Kita berangkat!" teriak Monkey D. Luffy, cucu dari sponsor acara Dinner Seminar kali ini sekaligus mahasiswa di ITO dan kapten perkumpulan Mugiwara (banyak amat profesinya), sambil melangkah ke arah ruang tamu dengan semangat berapi-api. Lalu duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Masalah makan aja, semangat.." sindir Nami yang dari tadi duduk di ruang tamu yang mewah itu.

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kamu ikut jurusan farmasi? Bukannya kamu gak suka?" tanya Zoro sambil melihat-lihat dekorasi pedang di rumah yang sudah beberapa kali (ato ampir setiap pagi) yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Marimo? Kau kan lebih suka pedang?" timbrung Sanji sinis dari ambang pintu. Dia takut mengganggu Nami-'nya' kalo dia merokok di dalam.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu, Alis Pelintir. Kau juga sukanya masak kan? Kayak perempuan aja.." bales Zoro sinis. Ok, kita lewatkan saja pertengkaran Zoro dan Sanji yang geje itu. Paling ditakol Nami akhirnya..

"Shishishi.. Aku ikut farmasi karena disuruh kakek. Sebenarnya aku gak mau" Jawab Luffy enteng. Dia sudah mulai bangkit dari kubur *BUAGH* aka kursinya. "Hei, dimana Usopp, Chopper, dan Robin?" tanya Luffy sambil berjalan ke ambang pintu.

"Ohya, kata Robin-cwan, kita ketemuan di Vacation Inn. Jangan lupa bawa tiket." beritahu Sanji sambil mengingat-ingat pesan Robin.

"Kalo begitu, ayo!" kata Luffy yang sudah melangkah ke arah mobilnya Zoro. Aku sendiri aneh, kenapa Zoro bisa punya mobil Dokar (DAKAR!) yang terbaru itu? Ternyata eh ternyata, Zoro juga suka berkendara (?).

"Ya!" jawab teman-temannya sambil melangkah ke mobil Zoro. Karena Zoro yang paling akhir (lalu punya kunci), dia yang mengunci rumah Luffy. Kenapa dia punya kunci rumah Luffy? Mungkin itu akan dijadikan rahasia Ilahi.

BREMBREM

Akhirnya, mereka pun berangkat ke Hotel Vacation Inn.

.

**Hotel Vacation Inn, Sabtu 07.30 pm**

"Itu Luffy, Zoro, Nami, dan Sanji!" seru pemuda kecil berambut coklat bernama Chopper. Dia melompat kegirangankarena orang yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

"Hai!" sapa Luffy sambil menerjang ke arah CUR (Chopper, Usopp, dah Robin).

"Hai, Robin-cwan~~" sapa Sanji dengan muter gejenya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali sih?" tanggap pemuda berambut keriting dan berhidung mancung bernama Usopp.

"Ini gara-gara Zoro yang nyetir.." kata Nami menghampiri dan menjawab pertanyaan Usopp.

"Ooo.." Usopp hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak langsung ke Dinner Seminarnya? Aku ingin cepat pulang.." ingat Zoro sambil mencari tempatnya.

"Oh iya ya.. Ayo, kita makan daging ne!" seru Luffy sambil bergegas mencari tempatnya. Lalu pergi ke atas karena membaca tanda bahwa Dinner ada di atas.

"Fufufu.. Dinnernya di atas. Bukan di barat.." beritahu Robin. Zoro yang mendengarnya, langsung berbalik dan segera pergi ke atas. Ok, tingkat buta arah Zoro itu udah akut, maka dari itu, sebelum dia tersesat, ingatkan dia tentang jalannya. Mereka pun segera menuju tempat Dinner.

.

**Berlian Ballroom (tempat Dinner seminar), Sabtu, 08.00 pm**

"Selamat datang. Mana tiket anda?" sambut 2 penjaga perempuan di depan ballroom.

"Ini dia!" kata Luffy seraya memberikan tiketnya dan bergegas ke dalam. Tapi, sebelum dia masuk, dia diberi nomor undian.

"Nih!" Zoro menyerahkan tiketnya. Tapi, mbaknya agak ragu memberi nomor undian itu.

"Kakek tersesat ya? Kalo pesta panti jompo kaya raya ada di Emas Ballroom.." kata salah satu mbak yang menjadi pemberi nomor undian.

"Hei hei, berikan saja nomor itu!" seru Zoro yang mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. _Sialan ni mbak! Masa ngira aku kakek-kakek! Apa kata dunia, orang cakep kayak gini dibilang kakek-kakek?_ batin Zoro kegeeran.

"Ba-baik, Kek!" seru mbak yang ngatain Zoro kakek itu gemeteran. Lalu dia memberi nomor undian kepada Zoro. Zoro pun masuk dan duduk di sebelah Luffy yang teler karena kelaperan.

"Maaf, Bu. Dilarang membawa boneka pinokio ke sini." kata mbak penerima tiket kepada Robin yang berada di dekat Usopp._ Whot? Apa-apaan itu? masa kapten Usopp dikira boneka pinokio!_ batin Usopp tak terima.

"Fufufu.. Dia ini bukan boneka. Tapi dia ini orang." beritahu Robin sambil menyerahkan tiket dan mengambil kuponnya. Lalu, melangkah masuk ke dalam Berlian Ballroom.

"Maafkan kami, Pak." mbak penerima tiketmeminta maaf kepada Usopp.

"Ya, gapapa kok. Kapten Usopp memaafkanmu." bales Usop dengan gayanya yang geje. Setelah bergaya, dia memberi tiket, menerima nomor undian, dan melangkah masuk.

"Untuk pasangan muda yang sedang bulan madu, silahkan ke restoran ***** (gak tau namanya)." kata mbak pemberi nomor undian (lagi-lagi nyari masalah) melihat Nami dan Sanji. Mereka berdua pun tersipu mendengar perkataan mbaknya itu.

"Uh.. Um.. Kami belum nikah.." kata Nami terbata-bata.

"O, kirain sudah.. Abis cocok sih.." kata mbak itu lagi. Setelah itu, Sanji dan nami masuk ke ballroom. Sekarang, tersisalah Chopper.

"Dik, kalo mau main, ke Ohara Super Mall (disingkat aja OSM) saja..." seru mbak penerima tiket (lagi-lagi ni orang..).

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL TAU!" seru Chopper tak terima disebut anak kecil gara-gara dirinya kecil, lucu, dan imut.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya mbak itu tak percaya.

"IYA!" bales Chopper sambil menyerahkan tiket, mengambil nomor undian, lalu segera masuk. Dia kesal banget sekarang. Satu-satunya yang masuk tanpa komentar yang aneh-aneh dari 2 penjaga yang satu ini hanya Luffy deh. Apa sebabnya ya? Saya yang menulis aja gak tau. Sekarang, kita liat acaranya.

.

**Masih berlanjut**

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Yohohoho.. Halo, Semua! Akhirnya jadi juga saia mengeluarkan ide geje ini. Semoga anda menikmatinya..' (bungkuk-bungkuk)<p>

Zoro, Chopper, dan Usopp: 'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kita-kita diejek seperti itu! Lagipula, kapan utangmu dibayar?' (demo trus mau masuk ke rumah Au)

Rais: 'Yaelah.. Yang penting kan kalian eksis..' (kaboor dengan kecepatan 500km/menit)

Zoro, Chopper, Usopp: 'Heh, sini kau, AUTHOR!' (ngejar dengan kecepatan 499km/menit)

Robin: 'Fufufu.. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..'

Luffy: 'Shishishi.. Jangan lupa review ya buat nie author.'

Nami: 'Mau kritik, saran, request, bahkan flame (walaupun ni author belum siap), silahkan..'

Sanji: 'Review lho!'

! Review, please !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Oda-chan *BUAGH* Err... Maksudku Oda-sensei

Random : One Piece

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo

...Happy Reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Seminar Ala One Piece<strong>

Karangan Raissa The Author Geje's

.

Chapter sebelum..

"Dik, kalo mau main, ke Ohara Super Mall (disingkat aja OSM) saja..." seru mbak penerima tiket (lagi-lagi ni orang..).

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL TAU!" seru Chopper tak terima disebut anak kecil gara-gara dirinya kecil, lucu, dan imut.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya mbak itu tak percaya.

"IYA!" bales Chopper sambil menyerahkan tiket, mengambil nomor undian, lalu segera masuk. Dia kesal banget sekarang. Satu-satunya yang masuk tanpa komentar yang aneh-aneh dari 2 penjaga yang satu ini hanya Luffy deh. Apa sebabnya ya? Saya yang menulis aja gak tau. Sekarang, kita liat acaranya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Berlian Ballroom, Sabtu 08.15 pm**

"Makannya kapan sih? Perutku sudah minta diisi nih.." seru Luffy sambil teler kayak orang yang gila. Meja mereka berada di balik tiang penyangga.

"Kalo begitu, tanya kakekmu kapan makannya. Mudah kan?" usul Zoro enteng. Lalu Zoro pun tertidur.

"Mudah apanya? Tua bangka itu pasti memberikan tinju cintanya. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan orang imut ini.." tolak Luffy sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia mengikuti usul sahabat BA (Buta Arah) –nya itu. Tapi sayang, dia dikacangin sama orang yang dia ajak bicara.

"Pantes kamu menghindar terus dari kakekmu." timbrung Nami. Hal itu membuat Sanji cemburu berat (seberat 1 Ton).

"Ternyata banyak perempuan ya._ Mellorine~~ _" celutuk Sanji untuk mengambil alih perhatian Nami.

BUAGH

"Jangan mempermalukan aku, Sanji-kun!" perintak Nami sambil menjitak Sanji dengan tinju mautnya. _Huft, mesti berjaga-jaga nih. Supaya para lelaki di sini tidak mempermalukan aku._ batin Nami berwaspada.

"Ok, Nami-swaaann~~" kata Sanji menyanggupi permintaan -ralat- perintah Nami. _Rencana yang jitu, Sanji!_ batin Sanji tersenyum.

"Robin, apa kau melihat Chopper?" tanya Usopp baru sadar.

"Ke WC." jawab Robin simple.

"Ok." kata Usopp. Dia pun menyusul Chopper ke kamar mandi.

.

**Berlian Ballroom, Sabtu 08.30 pm**

"Wah, leganya..." seru Chopper dan Usopp barengan.

"Ssst.. Jangan berisik! Garp-san lagi pidato. Kalo gak didengerin.." seru Nami sambil mengingat kejadian waktu pertama kali keterima di perguruan ITO.

"Ok, Nami." setuju Usopp. Dia pernah dimarahin gara-gara waktu Garp-san pidato, dia ketiduran. Dia jadi takut sendiri kalo memikirkannya.

"Semoga saja tidak lama. Aku mau makan. Daging~~" tanggap Luffy sambil terkapar karena tak makan.

"Aku ingin cepat bobo di ranjang." komen Zoro yang mengeluarkan NDS-nya.

"Hoy, tanding yuk!" ajak Zoro kepada Luffy dan Sanji. Yah, sedikit melupakan perut lah.

"Ok! Siapa takut." jawab kompak Luffy dan Sanji. mereka berdua mengeluarkan NDS masing-masing. Lalu, mereka bermain NDS.

"Hah.." hela Nami. _Kalo gitu ceritanya, kenapa gak di rumah aja? Lagipula, ngapain ke sini bawa NDS segala? _ batin Nami keanehan.

"Tenanglah. Kita nikmati saja acara ini. Sepertinya acara ini akan berjalan menarik setelah ini." Robin berusaha menenangkan Nami.

"Benarkah, Robin nee-san?" tanya Nami agak terangkat semangatnya.

"Ingat nomor undian? Mungkin saja kita bisa mendapat hadianya." ingat Robin yang sudah berganti posisi menjadi dagu menyender di lengan.

"Uang! $.$" Nami pun menjelema menjadi MoU (Monster Uang).

"Kenapa Nami, Robin?" tanya Chopper melihat Nami jadi seperti itu.

"Fufufu.." Robin hanya senyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan anak imut dan lucu itu. Memang benar sih. Chopper kan orang paling muda yang sudah bergelar S2 dan sekarang akan mulai S3.

"Halo, Marco, Thact, Sabo! Aku ke adikku dulu ya!" seru Ace. Dia berseru kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hie? ACE~~" teriak Luffy yang langsung dapat jotos dari Nami.

"BODOH! Jangan berisik!" seru Nami kesal dengan Luffy.

"Hai, Ace! Sudah lama tak bertemu." sapa Zoro sambil tetap main NDS.

"Hai, Luffy, Zoro! Ya." bales Ace sambil duduk di sebelah Zoro.

"Zor, masih main pedang? Kapan-kapan sparring ya! Sekalian mencoba teknik baru." tanya Ace yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Zoro. _Wah, kakaknya nih! Kelihatannya agak beda dengan Luffy. Perbedaanya adalah dia berpikir dewa- _ batin Nami belum selesei berbicara.

"Ikutan dong!" seru Ace lagi sambil mengeluarkan NDS-nya. Nami pun sweatdrop di tempat. _Kakak sama adik sama aja! Kagak ada yang dewasa! Mendingan Sanji deh._

Waktu pun terus berlalu. Setelah pidato dari Garp-san yang sangat membosankan, dimulailah 'kegilaan' di dinner itu. Pengheboh yang menghebohkan tentu saja Perkumpulan Mugiwara dan Pekumpulan lainnya yang berada di ITO. Ada makan (jelas semua kelaparan saking lamanya Mbok Garp pidato), undian (dimenangkan Nami), Piano (tak ku sangka, Zoro bisa memainkannya dengan sangat hebat. Bahkan, rasanya lagu itu begitu hidup), joged (Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Garp, para dekan, dan banyak lagi), menyanyi (Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Ace, dll), berpuitis ria (Sanji kepada Nami), dan biola (Robin yang memainkan biola dengan sepenuh hati. Selalu mengekspresikan maksud lagu itu).

.

**Jalan Shaobody Archipelago, Sabtu 11.30 pm**

"Sugoii~~ tadi seru sekali! Makanannya juga enak. Tapi aku belus puas! Masa cuman 10 porsi?" seru Luffy membuka pembicaraan di dalam (yaiyalah!) mobil Dokar (DAKAR TAU!) Zoro. Di dalam mobil itu hanya ada 3 orang karena Nami sudah diantar duluan. Posisi duduk Sanji di kursi belakang, sedangkan Zoro dan Luffy di depan.

"Heh, Marimo. Tak kusangka kau bisa bermain piano. Kukira kau hanya bisa tidur." Komen Sanji terhadap Zoro yang tadi gak sengaja kepilih menjadi pianis gara-gara si pianis gak masuk.

"Itu pujian atau ejekan?" tanya Zoro yang masih tetap konsen menyetir.

"Keduanya?" jawab Sanji males-malesan.

"Eh, Zoro, Sanji, kalian menginap di rumahku yuk!" ajak Luffy kayak anak kecil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku gak bisa. Aku harus menjaga Restoran Baratie." tolak Sanji yang tumben halus. Mungkin dia lagi OOC? Penulis aja gak tau (lho?).

"Aku gak bawa baju kalau mau menginap. Lagipula, ada kakekmu kan?" tanya Zoro sambil (masih) fokus menyetir.

"Kalo masalah baju, kau bisa pinjam ke Ace. Kakekku gak akan apa-apa kok. Ayolah, Zoro! Pliss.." mohon Luffy kayak anak anjing minta susu busuk *BUAGH* Um, maksudku susu.. Ibunya! (-_-')

"Hah.. Iya iya, aku menginap di rumahmu." hela Zoro mengalah kepada ketua Perkumpulan Mugiwara ini.

"Yey! Ada temen buat main poker!" seru Luffy kegirangan. _Jadi, kau menyuruhku menginap di rumahmu untuk main poke? Kukira ada yang lebih penting lagi..._ batin Zoro kesel.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Temasuk Luffy. Sampai..

"MARIMO BODOH! Rumahku kelewat tahu!" spontan Sanji begitu melihat plang 'Restoran Baratie'.

CKITT

"Ku drop di sini. Belum terlalu jauh kan?" tanya Zoro yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Huh! Belum. Aku pulang duluan." ucap Sanji sebelum keluar mobil Dakar (tumben bener?) milik rivalnya itu.

"Jaa, Sanji!" seru Luffy.

"Jaa!" bales Sanji. Sanji pun masuk ke rumahnya.

.

**Jalan Ohara, Sabtu 11.30**

"Usopp, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarkan aku dan Robin.." seru Chopper sambil keluar dari mobil Nyaris (YARIS meuren!) milik Usopp.

"Sama-sama. Kapten Usopp akan selalu membantu kok. Kan aku bla bla bla.." jawab Usopp panjang lebar sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah 2 menit bercerita, barulah berhenti.

"Dah!" ucap Chopper sambil dadah. Robin juga dadah kok ke Usopp.

"Dah!" mobil Usopp pun pergi. Pergi tak terlihat lagi. Menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Wah, tak ku sangka, ternyata kita adalah saudara jauh ya, Robin?" tanya Chopper sambil tersenyum ke arah Robin.

"Fufufu.. Kukira siapa saudara jauhku. Ternyata kau ya. Jadi menginap?" jawab Robin sambil menatap saudara jauhnya yang ternyata lebih dari dugaannya itu.

"Yap!"

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Waw, aku gak nyangka kalau ceritanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Maaf ya kalau banyak salah sana sini.' (bungkuk-bungkuk kayak nenek encok)<p>

Chopper: 'Whua! Aku jadi saudara jauhnya Robin?' (bingung)

Rais: 'Yah, begitulah.' (senyum)

Robin: 'Fufufu... Jangan lupa bales review..' (baca buku)

Rais: 'LuZo, tutup ni fanfic ya! Sekalian balesin Reviewnya! Jaa!' (ngeleos bareng Robin dan Chopper)

Zoro: 'Dasar tu orang. Lagi enak-enak dalam posisi itu, malah dipanggil.'

Luffy: 'Sayang ya, Zoro. Padahal kartumu bagus lho!'

Zoro: 'Cepet bales review!'

Luffy: 'Yosh! Buat **NekoLover-Nyan** . Terima kasih sudah mau mereview cerita ini. Maaf ya klo updetnya lama..' (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Zoro: '..' (pundung baca chap 1)

Luffy: 'Shishishi... Tu author minta review supaya semangat.'

Zoro: 'Boleh saran, kritik, request, bahkan flame (Huwa! NO!) monggo..'

LuZo: 'Review!' (sambil siap nyerang author) *BAKBUKBIKBOK*

Review

v


End file.
